


Kisses

by Love_Me_Tender



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Tender/pseuds/Love_Me_Tender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue sky green grasses and the one you love, now all you need is a kiss..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (*if it's ok, it would be great if you can follow my tumblr "soya-latte", as I would love to make friends with all you amazing people!)  
> After reading works from all the amazing writers here, I've decided to try writing sth by myself. Please notice that 1) I'm no writer, and 2) this is my first fanfic ever in my whole life, and 3) English isn't my first language. So my writing really isn't all that good. Please forgive me if you feel like it's a waste of your time >

He was lying on the grasses, the softness of the green gently caressing his fingertips. The combination of spring breeze and warm sunshine felt like a bless on his exposed upper body. The clouds upon his head were decorated with different shades, blending the sky into a sea of light blue, soft pink and lavender. There was no sound except for the smoothing whispers of the wind, and every breath he took smelled of cotton candy. Everything was perfect, he was in heaven.

Well, except for the fact that someone's missing.

"Vegard!" Bård sat up and called out into the open space, while letting out a yawn. His eyes followed the pattern of green in search for that one familiar figure. But with no result. "Vegard where are you?" He shouted louder this time, head turning around confusingly.

A moment later, a head was gradually revealed from the horizon far away. Bård could recognize those bundles of dark curly hair right away. And as the man's figure was fully revealed from the horizon, he felt like falling in love all over again: the unruly curls framing his older brother's slightly flushed face beautifully; white shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders, contrasting with his sun-kissed skin; that shy smile he wore on his dark-pink lips; and those two dark brown pearls looking back at Bård, shining from joy.

"Where've you been?" Bård grinned at the man who walked up closer to him, noticing two flower crowns on his hands. "The flowers over there are so pretty. Thought you might like it, since you're such a princess." sitting down next to Bård, Vegard tossed one of the crowns at Bård, and laughed loudly as the crown hit Bård's face, ending up with flower petals on his face."Fuck you, and oh don't use me as an excuse, I see you made TWO." "Because I deserve one too after all the hard work. Look!" Vegard exclaimed excitedly as a grumpy Bård finally got rid of the petals on his face and looked up.

The pink and yellow flower crown sat perfectly on Vegard's head as he grinned back at Bård. "Am I pretty now SENPAI?" Even-though he asked it as a joke, Bård could see from the way he shyly glanced at him and the rose in his cheeks that he was actually a bit uncertain of himself.

And Bård wondered how could he be? The delicate flowers brought out the cuteness of Vegard. Those two pools of melted chocolate staring back at him, warmth radiated into his heart. What a gorgeous view he was.

"Yeah yeah of course you're, you're the prettiest of all, don't you know that?" That came off as sarcasm, but he knew Vegard understood. He always understands.

And indeed he did, Vegard chuckled a little with a tiny "thank you", cheeks reddened even more, eyes gleaming with happiness. He was stunning, and Bård was hypothesized.

"...Why don't you put yours on? Come on," moving closer, Vegard took the flower crown in Bård's hand and put it on his head. "I should've brought a mirror with me so you could see it yourself. You look perfect." Vegard looked at him with absolute admiration, "you are perfect."

Bård did see himself, he saw himself in Vegard's eyes. But unlike Vegard, he was not one bit concerned about how his reflection looked. Instead he was in awe at the fact that Vegard only had him in his sight- for the longest time he had been wondering, why on earth would Vegard laid his eyes on him, why would he decided to reciprocated this feeling of his. Even since the day Bård realized his blossoming love for his older brother, he was also sure that this love would not had the chance to grow freely, for this love is unholy, and for this love was hopeless: Vegard is astonishing; Vegard is magnificent; Vegard is his sun, and he would be one of those little planets that circled around the sun forevermore, sharing the warmth among others, never got to claim the sun for his own.

But somehow at some point, Vegard decided that of all the wonderful people in the whole world, Bård is worthy of his love, and shined on Bård solely with his glory. In the middle of countless nights, Bård would lied on bed and wondered what had he done in his life to deserve such an incredible man to participate in his life. He couldn't remember how many times he felt shameful of himself, such an unworthy person, for hiding the sun away from the world for his own desires.

And yet as always, now Vegard was looking at him like he was the most precious person in the whole world, brown eyes mirroring his silhouette only. Can't he see what a terrible person Bård is, for holding him back from finding someone out there, who is actually worthwhile of his affection?

And now at this moment, while looking at this amazing man who looked back at him with such degree of wonderment, Bård couldn't find a word to say despite the urge to unleash the storm of emotions inside him: He felt happy he felt sad; he felt grateful he felt shame... Thousands of feelings hit him wave by wave, numbing his lips to the point of only able to form those three words that truly mattered.

"What's on your mind?" Vegard asked. "I love you." He replied.

He witnessed with wonder as Vegard's eyes widened, breath got caught in the throat. He was beaming; it was like the whole galaxy was shining from within his body.

"You never said that." "Really?" Really? With all the love he has for this man, he thought he should have told him hundreds times already. "Yeah ...come closer, Bård, I need you closer." They were so close now that Bård could count all the pores and freckles on Vegard's face- are those tears in his eyes?

"I love you too." Before Bård could questioned anything, Vegard closed the distance between their lips, filling Bård's mouth with incredible sweetness, sending waves of fire all over his body. After a while Vegard's lips were no longer on his own lips, they were on his eyelids, on his nose, on his brows and chin- they were everywhere. "I love you so so much."

And before Bård managed to giggle a little and returned the favors, Vegard darted his tongue out and started licking Bård all over his face. "What? Ve-Vegard?" He could felt the wetness on his cheeks. "Vegard what the fuck?" Things were getting really weird. "Vegard stop..." The sweet scent that was lingering in Vegard's breath faded, and now it smelled like... bad cereal?

\--------------------------------- Vegard was about to prepare breakfast for Bård and himself, when he noticed that a ball of golden fur was nowhere to be found- Toffee the puppy, was a golden retriever that Bård found on the street on a random rainy night. Normally at this hour the puppy would be already waiting beside the dog food tray in the kitchen, running toward Vegard while wiggling its tail happily as he took the box of dog food out of the cupboard.

"Toffee?" No sign of animal in the living room neither. As he was about to check if the dog had gone to play with toilet water again. Some sighs and whimpers from the bedroom reached his ears. "Bård? Are you awake? You ok?" Concerned about his younger brother's condition, Vegard paced toward the bedroom door, only to find out that---

Bård was still buried underneath the fluffy sheets, same position as Vegard left him 15 minutes ago. Only difference being that a puppy was literally sitting on the man's face, enthusiastically licking his lips. And as if the situation wasn't funny enough, the man subconsciously pouted his lips to kiss the puppy back.

"Vegard..." Now if under other conditions, Vegard would have been touched by the fact that his lover was dreaming of kissing him. But at this point, all he could do was struggling not to laugh, while finding his phone to recording this moment of comedy gold.

But as hard as he tried, the laughers forced out of his mouth, as Bård's face wrinkled as Toffee started licking all over his face.

"Oh my god this is the best!" The camera recorded as the younger man slowly blinked his eyes open, quickly recognizing the surrounding, let out a high-pitched scream as realization kicked in, along with a terrified "What The Fuck?!?!"

"Yes oh god this is SO going on Instagram!"

**Author's Note:**

> otpprompts: Imagine Person A is kissing Person B. But it turns out that Person A was dreaming the entire time and that they are actually kissing the dog.  
> (Person B howling with laughters)
> 
> Attempt at plot twist but fail...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ylvis brothers, these are pure imaginations.


End file.
